Death of two lovers
by Lonewolfofthemoon
Summary: I was thinking of one of my fav. bleach parings when i realized when Grimmjow puts Ulquiorra in the caja negacion he looks sad so i wrote this story.


Okay so this is my first fan fic and I would love to hear what you think….Note: The timeline of the fights are not the same as in the manga and anime. It had to be done, so this could be written.

Mild language(It's Grimmjow after all)

This is a GrimmUlqui fan fic…contains light yaoi…Enjoy! Sorry about it being kind of long

(Ulquiorra's pov)

Aizen had just left with Gin, Tousen, Starrk, Barrgan, Hallibel, and their fraccion. Ulquiorra had just broken out from the caja negacion and looked at Orihime 'Her again' he thought to himself then walked down the steps away from the throne. Orihime saw a glimpse of shock in his eyes then they were normal and emotionless. 'Did he notice?' She wondered.

Grimmjow's reatsu had fallen dangerously low 'That idiot, first he attacks me when I follow orders and now he's half dead' he thought looking out the window.

He felt other reatsu there as well, Nnoitra, Tesla(who also felt almost dead), Ichigo, A vaguely familiar, but unknown arrancar, and two shinigami. Then he realized Grimmjow had moved and was heading away from the fight between Nnoitra and a shinigami. Orihime has her hands clasped together at her chest and was staring at him. She didn't know what, but there was a connection between Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. Also, even though Grimmjow wasn't the nicest person she didn't want him to die. She took a step forward "Go" she told him and he looked at her like she was crazy.

"Go where? I have to watch you for Aizen-sama"

"Go to him, I promise I will stay here"

"…I have to stay here" he stated calmly

"Bu…but Grimmjow is hurt. You need to go" she said tears welling up in her eyes then she added "He probably would want to see you"

(Grimmjow's pov)

He clutched his side, and he was limping a bit walking slowly. Figures Nnoitra would attack him from nowhere. He mentally kicked himself for not noticing his reatsu. And Ichigo the nerve he had. First, he refused to finish the fight, and then he protects him. He also kicked himself for another reason; Ulquiorra would be out of the caja negacion by now. He was probably angry at him; after all he was following Aizen's orders, but Grimmjow wanted more than anything to finish Ichigo. He was probably hurt that Grimmjow had to get him out of the way. Otherwise Ulquiorra would have stopped him. His eyes widened as a reatsu appeared in front of him. He refused to look up into the green orbs he was sure to see 'why is he here? I don't want him to see me like this' he thought to himself. He could feel Ulquiorra's eyes on him and was surprised when he was pulled into a tight hug. "You're an idiot" Ulquiorra told him.

"I know" Grimmjow replied

Ulquiorra moved back, so they were staring at each other. "What are you doing here anyways?" Grimmjow asked

Ulquiorra put Grimmjow's arm over his shoulder and allowing Grimmjow to lean into him pulled him out of the fake sun filled room. "I'm surprised" Grimmjow said suddenly

"Why is that?" Ulquiorra questioned

"You're disobeying an order from Aizen-_sama" _Grimmjow pointed out saying sama like it was poison.

"…Seems I did" Ulquiorra replied then added "It's not like he's here to do anything about it"

"Yeah, but when Ichigo comes for her after Nnoitra gets his ass kicked by that shinigami will you follow his orders and kill Ichigo?"

"No, I will kill Kurosaki because I want to" then he looked at Grimmjow more seriously than before "Grimmjow?"

Noting the look he realized how serious things were right now "Yea?"

"You have to stay right here" he said setting Grimmjow down next to a pillar

"Ulquiorra…Wh, what are you doing?" he asked feeling his vision getting blurry

"Kurosaki will be here soon, so I have to get back to that woman. After I kill him I will come back. Until then stay here and wait for me to come back" he said and looked at Grimmjow with pleading eyes then repeated "Stay here, and wait for me to come back"

Grimmjow was about to protest, but before he could began coughing up blood. Ulquiorra leaned down and looked him in the eyes as if making a promise "I'll come back for you, and we will leave this place forever"

"I….I don't want you to..to die" Grimmjow stuttered, as he had lost a lot of blood

"I won't die, but you can't either got it?" Ulquiorra said

"Yea" Grimmjow said looking down when he looked back up Ulquiorra was gone 'Am I in love with him? That's crazy, hollow don't have hearts. So, they shouldn't be able to feel? Do we have hearts?' he began to wonder as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

(Ulquiorra's pov)

When Grimmjow looked down he took the opportunity to leave before Grimmjow tried to stop him. He arrived back in the throne room where Orihime sat by the wall. "You really stayed?" Ulquiorra asked surprised.

"If I did leave my friends wouldn't know where to find me" She pointed out standing and looking at him with hopeful eyes then adding "Is Grimmjow okay?"

"That's none of your business"

"I suppose, but I don't really want him to die"

"Why is that?" Ulquiorra questioned confused by her confession

"I don't want anyone to die. Aizen started this, and he is to blame. You all were tricked by him, and he used you. I don't like the idea of people dying, and besides Grimmjow isn't the worst person I've ever met." she explained sadly

"That's an honorable decision, but we followed Aizen with our own free will"

"I don't believe that, your hearts were deceived"

"We don't have hearts"

"I believe you do"

"Why are you so stubborn when it comes to the truth?"

"Because it's not the truth!" Orihime screamed then added "You all have feelings even if you don't have a physical heart! You think and feel just like anyone else, and you expect me to believe that you truly have no heart. A heart doesn't need to be seen itself to prove you have a heart. You can show it through actions"

"You truly are crazy, woman"

Looking down for a while she seemed to get lost in thought. They both felt Nnoitra's reatsu fluctuate then disappear. Orihime again looked at Ulquiorra "What now?"

"We wait"

"For what?"

"Kurosaki, he will come for you now"

"Then I can leave?" She asked perking up

"After I kill him, yes" Ulquiorra said stoic as usual 'come, Kurosaki Ichigo'

"Ki…kill? Why?"

'Because he hurt Grimmjow, and it's what Grimmjow wants' he thought then replied "It needs to be done. No matter what you and your friends will die, so why does my _heart_ matter so much to you?"

"That is….because since you don't understand your heart I can tell you the meaning"

"A heart means nothing to me" Ulquiorra said blankly then added "Are you scared, woman?"

"I am not"

A little surprised he looked at her as she explained "My friends are here and they have my heart, so even if I do die I will live on through them"

"And if all of them die as well?"

"Then we will meet in our next life. Our hearts will be drawn to each other"

"No matter, they will all die. Starting with Kurosaki Ichigo"

"Kurosaki-kun" Orihime gasped now terrified 'He wouldn't' she thought to herself and stared at Ulquiorra for any signs he was lying. She found none and began to cry. After what seemed like an eternity (which only was about 10 minutes) Ichigo burst through the floor, sword drawn and exclaimed "I'm taking Inoue home"

Ichigo charged at him and swung his sword. Ulquiorra blocked it with his sword, and thus the fight began.

(Grimmjow's pov)

Grimmjow woke up and felt Ulquiorra's reatsu increase and Ichigo was with him. Two people were creeping up the steps "Now's our chance" one said to the other 'Those stupid bitches from before' he thought and remembered when he came to get Orihime to heal Ichigo. 'Two arrancar were beating the shit outta her.'

He ignored them and focused on Ulquiorra. Then he felt someone jumping through the floor 'Yammy?'

Eventually other things happened as different reatsu came and went. Ulquiorra's moved outside the dome with Ichigo in tow. He felt Ulquiorra's reatsu go up even more as Ulquiorra released his zanpakuto. Eventually it went up even higher. Grimmjow smiled 'his second release'. Soon two more reatsu were on the roof, one was Orihime and the other he didn't recognize.

Soon after they reached the roof Ichigo's reatsu disappeared 'he did it' Grimmjow thought as he fought to stay conscious. 'He's still alive. Why am I so relieved? If we don't have hearts then why do we feel? How can I care for Ulquiorra? I must be crazy. Loss of bloods doing this'

The unknown person's reatsu soon increased, as Grimmjow supposed he was fighting Ulquiorra. That reatsu soon fell though as he seemed to become fatigued. Then a very dark reatsu shot up. It seemed higher than Ulquiorra's even was, and it was darker. It seemed vaguely familiar, then his eyes widened in shock 'Ichigo.' Grimmjow then tried to get up, but he couldn't. He had to help the one he loved, Ulquiorra. 'Love' he thought again to himself 'I love Ulquiorra. I really must have gone mad.' He thought to himself and began coughing. Looking at his hand he found even more blood. 'This isn't good. I can't even move anymore.' He tried to get up one more time, but failed. His eye lids began to get really heavy 'I can't die yet I have to wait, but I don't know how much longer I can. I really am weak. Sorry Ulquiorra, I never even told you I loved you. I also can't kiss you one more time' He thought weakly as a tear fell down his face and he fell to the ground closing his eyes for the last time. 'My heart, if it exists is yours' was the last thought that crossed his mind.

(Ulquiorra's pov)

Ichigo was dead and Orihime was trying to heal him. He told the woman it was futile. Suddenly, arrows were flying at him. He turned to the quincy and fought quickly fatiguing him. Orihime's cries for Ichigo to wake up were getting annoying. That girl was infuriating. Then something began to happen to Ichigo's corpse it began to hollowfy. Then the hollow Ichigo got up with a menacing growl and attacked almost immediately. It was much quicker than he thought. 'I can't lose like this. Grimmjow is waiting'

He fought as hard as he could and the next thing he knew he was thrown down with a cero pointed at him. The quincy tried to help him, which he hated, but the quincy was then thrown back with a sword through him. This definatly was not Ichigo anymore and Orihime was crying. For him or Ichigo, he didn't know and by now most of one of his arms and legs were gone. He began to ponder what to do when he realized something. Grimmjow's reatsu was gone. 'No! He has to wait' then the hollow was in front of him about to attack and stopped. Parts fell away and revealed Ichigo who stared at Ulquiorra in shock. He wanted Ulquiorra to cut off his arm and leg, but Ulquiorra couldn't move. 'Sorry Grimmjow, I broke my promise, I love you' he thought looking at the ground fighting tears that he would never let show. 'I love Grimmjow, the heart doesn't exist right? Then why am I in love with Grimmjow?' He looked at Orihime who was crying and extended his arm. At first he wasn't seeing her, but the crazy blue eyed espada that he loved. Upon blinking he realized it was the woman. He understood her for the first time. "Are you scared?" He asked her again.

"No I'm not" she said reaching for him, but as she did his hand faded away followed by his wings. A small smile crossed his face before he disappeared 'I love you Grimmjow. See you in our next life'

Ichigo and Orihime stood there in shock. Getting up Ishda they left. Things weren't over yet, and they had to stop Aizen.

Sadly The End


End file.
